leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ezreal/@comment-26203093-20160811142050/@comment-27355169-20160817183717
Mako if you are gonna talk about a characters relevence and speak of nerfs then my counter argument is a buff is a nerf but backwards. Ie; Ez was so strong blah,blah,blah your argument. Me:Okay.... So then here comes this Ezreal buff out of no where to prove you wrong lol. Cause lets be honest you been lurking on my Ezreal comments always talking about how i am wrong an you are right for god knows how long. But that isn't what i am about, instead i'll pwn you another way. Because buffs, and nerfs are not >>always<< a proper way to actually tell if a character is OP across the board. Ever met that one garbage meta follower in soloq that picks xxx character because he suddenly thinks it is so OP? Because LCs played it or because a Buff happened? So common sense dictates a character is going to be better played in the hands of someone who has practiced said character. But there is more to it then that, a characters Kit in my mind plays a big part. If we look at Ezreal for example, He deals 115 damage per a Q +110% ad, his W does no ad damage, his E any good Ez will tell you straight up he only gonna use that when he is safe. His ult a second delay an is a ability best used on a squishy.... Now most adcs have a dash an it becomes almost too easy when u give them 1 seconds to dash ahead of time. Not to mention Adcs get a lot of movement from Items an often build Swifty boots too. So in hindsight, Ezreal is reliant on Q for damage, and that is pretty much it. And when push comes to shove he all ins with a attack speed bonus from passive and W. So now if you have the time of day to always talk about how Big and bad Ezreal is, then i urge you to compare him to every other adc.... Or rather just his Q *Chuckles* since let's be honest thats about all Ezreal uses. Now all the sudden you start to see, that he truly is the weakest adc. Graves,Lucy deal more burst then his all in xD Cait Longer AA range in lane, an since Ez has to work for his Q poke in lane he might land 1 Q out of every 3 xD An a heal support or a BT gonna heal that right up. So he is outclassed in lane, outclassed in burst. . . Varus says hello an somehow he just got outclassed in Q damage too! What's that, Ezreal deals on-hit damage with Q? Lol ok. . . Except is ezreal a tank killer? No? Okay then, moving on, because i don't remember my Ez Qs ever dealing more damage to a Adc then a Varus Q. But Ezreal Q is on a lower Cool Down and one iceborn proc will make u hit the rest easier you say? Well.... 2 varus Q gonna kill the adc. . . . But Ezreal with Attack speed blah blah blah. . . . Okay he doesn't out dps Kog,or Vayne or Jinx or ANYONE xD